


[Podfic] After the Printer Incident

by Chantress



Category: Aladdin (1992), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: MP3, Flirting, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jasmine has really ridiculously attractive co-workers. It's quite unfair.
Relationships: Aladdin/Fa Mulan (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Fa Mulan/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] After the Printer Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Printer Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556592) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "Crossover/Fusion" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** After the Printer Incident  
**Author:** imaginary_golux  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Mulan, Aladdin  
**Pairing:** Aladdin/Jasmine, Mulan/Jasmine, Aladdin/Mulan  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:10:39, mp3  
**Warnings:** swearing

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mbc3ldbwootn3t3/After_the_Printer_Incident.mp3/file)


End file.
